In the Dark of the Night
by Kasmi Kassim
Summary: A storm is brewing during little Legolas' stay in Imladris. In the howling night, Glorfindel gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, save the plot.

**Rating**: PG

**Author's Note**:

Many thanks to **Cosmic Castaway**, for reviewing _Of Elflings and Adolescents_. Thank you for reviewing my stories even after they are completed. And yes, I agree with you – Elrond and Thranduil look better as friends than as enemies. I can't imagine King Thranduil being a nasty mean elf. ;) Thank you again!

And hugs and kisses to **farflung**, who reviewed _Of Elflings and Adolescents_ after they were completed! I missed your long reviews terribly as I put up stories without getting them, and was so surprised and ecstatic to receive belated reviews for every single chapter! Thank you so much! You're the best!

Thank you, all ye generous reviewers! I love you all! ::hugs::

**_by Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

.

**_In the Dark of the Night_**

**_Part 1_**

.

.

.

.

.

It was not the roar of thunder that awoke Glorfindel. No, it was not the thunderstorm that had been keeping everything and everyone indoors for the past few weeks that shifted him out of his sleep, awakening a dark chill in his spine. It was rather the quietness of the hall, the silent movement of the darkness, that called to him. The shadows of the night, the phantoms that had haunted him even after death and beyond. His bright eyes steady on the ceiling, he lay motionless in the dark, his breaths silent and calm. Rain pattered relentlessly on his window.

It had been a tiring day, he decided. That was why the nightmares were returning. That was why the darkness loomed with a sorrowful ghost of the past. Nothing more.

He wanted to sleep, to go back into the blissful oblivion and escape the whispers that swirled in the dark. But sleep eluded him, for he had fallen victim to it prematurely in broad daylight. He smiled wryly at the memory. That Thranduilion was uncontrollable. But he was bright. Yes, very bright.

He breathed quietly into the moist air, willing the bright, golden memory to drive the darkness away.

The elfling had wisely decided to balance his physical playtime with intellectual stimulation, as he had found a perfect learning opportunity in the famous Imladris healing ward. Chuckling to himself, Glorfindel ran a weary hand over his face. Aye, what other elfling would think to sneak into the herb cabinet and experiment with self-made potions? He silently berated himself for his carelessness. He had entered the chamber to see the potion sitting on the table, soon after the elfling had run out the door to get a healer to examine his work; unsuspecting, Glorfindel had mistaken the concoction for a restorative. By the time the excited elfling came back, dragging Elrond's hand, the mighty balrog slayer was slumped on the ground and sleeping peacefully. At least, that was what Elrohir had told him later. Sleeping like an elfling. And so cute, Elladan had added.

Of course, the laughing twins had fled from Glorfindel before the balrog slayer could swing his sword.

A flash of lightning illuminated the quiet chamber.

Bright blue eyes slowly rested on the spectacle outside his window; the savage clawing winds, the streaks of light tearing across the dark avenging night. The trees danced wildly among howling winds, beaten by the pelting rain. Glorfindel watched, unblinking, silent.

Would the elfling be awakened by the storm?

He breathed quietly into the dark, drowning his senses into the sound of his own serene heart beating against his ribcage.

The elfling would go the twins. Yes, he decided, the twins would be there for Legolas. As devilish as they were when teaching Legolas all kinds of creative ways to wreak havoc in the palace, they were gentle souls. And though they were young, it was undeniable that the two had matured before their time. They would know something of nightmares in stormy nights. Yes...they would know.

Glorfindel closed his eyes.

There was a time when Elladan and Elrohir were terribly frightened of storms. No, there was a time when they had learned to fear storms. Their fears were the empty darkness of the night, the absence that greeted them by their father's side on the bed that they ran to. A fear greater than that of the storm was the fear of the solitary shadow of their father, the hushed silence of the room as the shadow remained alone. So their fear of the storm was doubled, tripled, as they ran blindly through the night, hands tightly intertwined, gasping in the darkness of the halls. And at last appear with haunted eyes, hair disheveled and faces pale, standing uncertainly at Glorfindel's door. And their small hands tightly intertwined.

And the golden-haired warrior would rise, approach the shaking children with open arms; he would enfold them into the warm darkness, shield them against the brilliant flashes of celestial wrath. He would kindle the hearth, and seat the children on his lap as he rested against the floor. And he would tell stories, exciting stories and heartbreaking stories and delightful stories, all in his gentle, quiet voice, which would roll melodiously, unfalteringly, through the roaring night. Endless threads of tales, colorful and fantastic tales, taking the children's breaths away. And they would look up at him, the storm completely forgotten, as the death-defying warrior whispered tale after tale all throughout the night. And the golden fire would slowly die out in the coming of dawn.

The night was dark.

Glorfindel's eyes shot open. There was a gentle scuffle outside his door. His body gracefully arose, eyes riveted on the door. A soft rapping could be heard outside.

"Who is it?" inquired the elf quietly, as he approached the entrance. There was silence.

He opened the door, lighting the dark hall with the flash of lightning streaming into his room. His eyes widened in surprise.

Before him glittered a pair of dark orbs, a sharp contrast to the pale face that glowed in the blackness of the corridor. The elf regarded him in silence, as Glorfindel opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow in the visitor. Glorfindel silently closed the door and turned toward the lithe dark body.

"What brings you, Erestor?"

Raven black hair swirled in the darkness, blending into the night, as the elf turned around.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Surprised, Glorfindel watched his friend plop down onto the bed. The advisor was dressed in a thin bed garment, which flapped loosely around his slender form.

"Did something happen to your room?"

With a sigh, Erestor shook his head. "Legolas is sleeping in it, that little imp."

Glorfindel burst into a chuckle. Erestor scowled up at him, crossing his arms. Glorfindel crossed the space between them and sat by his friend on the bed.

"So tell me, how did the elfling end up in your room?"

Furrowing his brow, Erestor scratched his neck. "I acquired the information that the elfling had tried to cook, and ended up causing an explosion in the kitchen with his creative mixture of spices." He cast a glance toward Glorfindel, whose face was contorted with a strange mixture of surprise and amusement, and continued. "He helped to clean up the mess, but was apparently feeling morose and decided to stay out of the way for the rest of the day." He then threw a wicked smile. "His genius invention of the sleeping potion added to his day's accomplishments, of course."

Glorfindel scowled.

Erestor smirked and turned to run his hand experimentally over Glorfindel's bed. "So he fell asleep while seeking peace in my room."

The golden-haired elf rose, approaching the wardrobe. "Why is his refuge your room, of all places?" He reached into the wooden shelves and pulled out a pillow.

Erestor narrowed his eyes. "The twin implings apparently told him a long time ago that my room is a perfect sanctuary."

Glorfindel chuckled as he returned to the bed with the pillow. Erestor did have a reputation for living in every place within the borders of Imladris – with the exception of his room. He often fell asleep on Elrond's couch, or in the empty dining hall, or in the garden. Or Glorfindel would hunt for him until he found him tucked away in a corner of the library, and berate him for working too much. And drag the drowsy elf back to his unused room and throw him onto the bed. Though he often felt reluctant to leave his friend in the cold bed alone and therefore slept with him, and ended up getting kicked onto the floor in the middle of the night.

"They do have a point, you know."

Erestor threw him a glare. "I do often use my room, thank you," he said darkly. Glorfindel simply cast him a charming smile as he handed his companion the pillow, which was accepted graciously. The balrog slayer smirked when he heard a soft mutter concerning implings and retribution.

With a contented smile, Glorfindel sat back down on the bed beside his companion. Despite the grumpy mumblings of the dark-haired advisor, he knew the eyes that looked upon the elfling with a twinkle. This was not the first time that Legolas had fallen asleep on Erestor's bed; Glorfindel had numerously watched from afar as his friend walked down the hallway with a sleeping bundle of an elfling. The dark eyes lowered onto the child's innocent features, the advisor would smile ever so inconspicuously, his gait slow and even as he carried the child tenderly in his arms. Yes, he had seen his silent whispers as the elfling snuggled close to the protective arms in his sleep.

His mind then stumbled upon a question. "Why don't you bring him to his room, Erestor?"

Erestor turned his head to look out the window. Lightning bolts were ripping across the sky. "I don't want to take chances." His breath was quiet, hushed.

Glorfindel studied his motionless friend. Trying to move the elfling or sleeping with him could very well wake him, he knew. And he agreed with Erestor; he did not want to take chances. He did not want to see the elfling wake up in the storm. He had seen enough of that. He did not wish to see any more.

So he remained silent.

Erestor's face was illuminated by the pale blue flash of lightning. An unvoiced expression of serene calm resided on the pallid face, but Glorfindel lowered his eyes when he saw the expression. He knew Erestor's heart as well as Erestor knew his. And his raven-haired friend's silence was a rip in his heart.

When met with no response, Erestor turned toward Glorfindel. Seeing the morose concern in the eyes of his friend, the dark-haired elf smiled. Dark eyes twinkled brightly in the streaks of light. "I get the wall side. If I roll off again, you will be a dead elf by morning."

With silent relief, the blonde elf laughed quietly. He rose, and held out his hands. Erestor looked up and, with a good-natured smile, placed his own hands in his. Glorfindel pulled up his friend's weary body, until they were standing eye-level. "You just want to hear me land on the floor when you kick me," he rejoined as he bent down to smoothen out the blankets. "Just don't kick me off too often. I can't help my sleeping habits, you know."

Erestor cocked his eyebrow. "I shall try."

Glorfindel pouted as he turned his head to look up at Erestor. "You and Elrond are of the only few who know my sleeping habits. You should feel special and loved." He dodged a vicious swing from the lithe elf.

"Just don't smother me," warned Erestor, crawling under the covers and plopping down. Glorfindel bowed exaggeratedly, earning another suspicious glare from the raven-haired elf. Erestor turned his back on the blond elf as he climbed in after him.

The thunder roared in the darkness of the night.

Silence settled in, and Erestor's pale hand slowly rose to touch the wall. His sensitive nerves remained sharp, constantly awakened by the jolt of lightning and the phantoms of the darkness. His eyes glittered restlessly, hauntingly, as slender fingers traced ghostly patterns on the smooth contour of the wall before him. Glorfindel's breaths behind his back were tranquil, even. It was a comfort that he had forgotten for a long time. He closed his eyes, dropping his hand limply. The rain and the winds were ever ferocious this night.

And in the silence, a muscular arm snaked around his waist. Erestor rolled his eyes as his taller friend breathed an incoherent murmur against his neck, a soft whisper against frozen skin in the darkness. Slurring more indecipherable mumbles in his sleep, the balrog slayer snuggled close, and wrapped his leg around the slender body of the unmoving elf. But Erestor remained still, eyes now blinking with a hazy softness, as the blond elf attached himself affectionately. A glimmering smile surfaced in the dark.

He reached slowly toward the hand latched around his waist, and patted the warm skin. His whisper was voiceless, seeping gently into the dance of shadows.

"Good night, Glorfindel."

Perhaps the nightmares would be held at bay tonight.

.

.

.

.

**_On to Part 2_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

To those who reviewed _Trolls and Oliphaunts_:

**Starlit Hope**: Hahaha, did you like it? Thank you for your review!

**Karri**: Ooh, I am glad it pleased you! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kitty**: I agree. Who wouldn't want a child like Legolas? Hehehe. Thank you!

**Beling**: Hmm, I have started the story of Estel's arrival to Imladris. But I cannot understand why you would want me to write a story about that, when a phenomenal writer like Cassia apparently took up the subject and laid it out for you...;) I have started it, so it will come soon! Thank you for your review!

**Someone Reading**: Oh, I should be the one to be humbled by your impossibly kind and generous words, mellon nin. ;) Yes, I agree with your perception of Thranduil. He is in every way a great ruler and a loving father. I am actually thinking of more stories featuring that elf and his son...;) Though I do not know Thranduil from the books, the image I have of him is delicious enough for me to pursue to no end. And I really wish I had more knowledge of Glorfindel; this legendary elf intrigues me greatly, although I know too little of him to grasp anything deep about him. The same goes for Erestor, and Elrond, and...etc. ;) Thank you again!

**Nikki1**: Ooh, I am happy to hear that! But no, this is as elaborate as I will get on those potions, so you must settle with it! ::wicked grin:: I hope you enjoy this little story as well! Thank you!

**CaptainInuyasha777**: Hehehe, I did extend somewhat on the potions, didn't I? Wait, don't answer that...hehehe. Thank you for your review! ::bear hugs::

**From the Silent Planet**: Ooh, I don't remember seeing your name before. Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that story!

**Deana**: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you think so!

**Coolio02**: Ooh, you over-compliment me! Thank you so much!

**farflung**: Your reviews made me gasp with excitement and gladness (to see you again) and then almost teary-eyed and grinning stupidly for a long time. Thank you so so much for your reviews. That was so kind of you. And such deliciously long reviews, too! ::drools:: I am really touched by the generous effort you put in for me. And your reviews do mean so much, not only for emotional support and encouragement but also for their constructive feedback! And you made me laugh so much with your comment on cooking. I remember cooking for my family and seeing their faces scrunch up into weird expressions as they ate. Hahaha. Thank you so much!

**Brazgirl**: I'm glad to hear that. I don't believe children should be away from their parents either, so I did not want to separate Thranduil and Legolas just so that Legolas could live in Imladris for story's sake. And being with other elflings would open up new horizons of joy to Legolas' life, right? ;) Thank you for reviewing!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine, save the plot.

**Rating**: PG

**Author's Note**: This story is a two-part vignette. I apologize for disappointing the many of you who were looking forward to a storyline. A longer story is coming soon.

Thank you to **Shaan**** Lien**, who reviewed _Of Elflings and Adolescents_! I love angst too, but sometimes light-hearted stories are good. ;) I appreciate how you reviewed all these stories that I moved on from!

Thank you also to **Sy-wen** for reviewing that story! It means much to me! ;)

**To those who reviewed **_Trolls and Oliphaunts_**: **

**Gozilla****:** Thank you for reviewing the story even after I moved onto a new one! ;)

**Leannan****-S:** You know, it's so funny and touching too, how you're too lazy to log in but still bother to leave me with a review! It means a lot to me! Thanks!

**Unsung Heroine**: Happy Birthday!! Wow, you're like, born in the same year as me! ::gasp:: hehehe, well, yeah, I was inspired by that oliphaunt-slaying scene, as you guessed. ::grin:: Thank you for reviewing!

**Shaan**** Lien**: Thank you!

**LOTRFaith**: Ooh, you are back! ::hugs:: Thank you for reviewing!

.

.

**_by_****_ Kasmi Kassim_**

.

.

.

**_In the Dark of the Night_**

**_Part 2_**

.

.

.

Pale blue eyes reflected the flash of light across the sky. Pallid strands of golden hair brushed gently against the motionless face, roused by the howling winds. A violent roar of thunder could be heard.

He stood motionless, his cold blue eyes glittering in the searing brightness across the sky, frozen still as a statue. He did not turn at the soft sound of footsteps behind him.

"Legolas."

The call was soft, quiet. No accusation, no surprise. Not even curiosity. He knew. He knew why he was here. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

Slowly, he turned. Half-hidden in the darkness of the hall, Elladan stood, his warm dark eyes upon him.

"Why are you out here?" The quiet voice approached the elfling slowly, the gentle tone penetrating the roar of the gale. Unmoving, the elfling watched, his body a hair away from the edge of the portico, merciless rain pelting down within a breath away from his billowing tresses.

In smooth, graceful movements, Elladan slowly kneeled to face the expressionless child. He gently took the small hands in his own, and rubbed them together to summon back the warmth that had escaped long ago. "You are getting cold, Legolas."

The child did not answer. His azure eyes bore into the dark ones, flashing in accordance with the brilliant streaks of celestial light. Darkness wavered around them, threatening to swallow the child in its cavernous mouth. The rain danced around them maddeningly, lashing into the portico under the roof, grazing the elfling's marble skin. And the elfling remained motionless, silent.

Elladan lowered his gaze, away from the glassy reflection of himself in the child's eyes. His dark hair blew around his face, mingling with the pale strands of the elfling's hair. He gently squeezed the limp hands between his own, and brought them up to his bowed head. Warm lips brushed against them, caressed them, the moist breath melting the frostiness of the lifeless flesh.

"It is cold out here alone."

The murmur was soft, ever tender upon the frozen hands. The lips breathed out a gentle whisper, taking away the chill in exchange for the warmth that they showered upon the icy skin.

The wind tore at them with vicious claws. Pale and dark hair whipped the darkness of the night, sweeping the harsh air with wild, frenzy furor. Elladan raised his eyes once again to meet the piercing blue crystals of the young ones. So clear, transparent.

The elfling did not move.

"Come with me."

The whisper caressed the elfling softly, jolting him with a touch in the cheek. Thunder roared in the sky.

In the shadows of the darkness, the cold, empty room came rushing before the elfling's eyes. The air of emptiness, the silent chamber that echoed his breathing in the lonely dark. And he remained still, watching the dark-haired youth caress his skin. The warm eyes, embracing his own cold orbs welcomingly. The dark skies roared mercilessly, and streaks of lightning screamed across the howling winds. And his empty room was yet hushed, silent.

"Come with me."

Tender fingers left his cheek, and tightened around his cold hands. His hands were beginning to get warm. And the warmth from the larger fingers was beginning to drain. The figure slowly rose, the dark eyes never leaving his, and held out his hand.

The child moved.

And through the endless labyrinth of corridors and hallways, trod with the warm hand wrapped around his– at last a dark door loomed before him, and opened into further darkness; and he sucked in his breath, his hands becoming cold once again, as reassuring fingers squeezed his own. And he stepped into the room, fearfully, silently into the dark hushed room, to be greeted by a pair of familiar dark eyes that glowed warmly toward him in the occupied bed. They smiled upon him as the hand behind his back nudged him gently forward. And arms opened welcomingly before him.

Legolas climbed into bed, as Elrohir lifted up his blanket to welcome the cold body that snuggled close.

Tucked into the safety of warm arms that encircled him from front and back, the elfling sighed softly, and rested his head against Elladan's chest. The roar of thunder drowned in the soft sounds of synchronized breaths and heartbeats.

And embraced in the warmth of the darkness, the elfling slid into a sleep free of nightmares.

.

.

.

**_The End_**

.

.

.

**Someone Reading**: I absolutely agree. Homophobia is such an ugly mindset. It warps the purest displays of affection and makes it something it isn't. I am so for men who aren't afraid to hug and show affection. Thank you for your wonderful review as well as your new Sindarin phrase! I am definitely counting on you to be here again soon! ;)

**Nikki1**: Aw, thank you. I'm glad you liked Glorfindel and Erestor's dynamic!

**Leannan****-S**: Sorry, this is more like a vignette, not a coherent storyline. Haha. I hope you weren't too disappointed!

**farflung**: I used to be never afraid of thunderstorms as a child, but I find myself being more and more afraid as I grow older. I guess knowledge of what things can happen makes adults more afraid. But I also like storms. I don't know why. Hehe. I'm glad you liked my scene with the twins getting comfort from Glorfindel. And I was so excited to read that you shared my vision of my Erestor holding Legolas so easily. That was one of the first visions I got when I laid down this story. And though I don't know Erestor and Glorfindel, I just like the idea of them being friends. ;) Thank you for another lovely review!

**Unsung Heroine**: Hehehe, I appreciate how you reviewed both parts of my writing, even after I moved on. Thanks a lot! Reviews make me so happy!

**DJ(****):** I was so surprised to hear from you. Wow. Chile, South America? I am tremendously honored. Not only because you reviewed for me, but because you bothered to tell me about your location and the fact that your friends enjoy my fics too...it's such a joy to find that my writing can make others happy. You really over-compliment me ::blush:: Thank you so much! Ooh, what does the Spanish mean? (Is it Spanish? Forgive me if I got it wrong ;)

**Celebdil-Galad**** and Tinlaure()****:** Wow, I appreciate that you were too lazy to log in but nonetheless stopped by to let me know! And I agree with you all the way; people are too sensitive with the 'gay' stuff. I want to see people who aren't afraid to share a bed and hug despite looks they get in the society today! It was, I guess you can call it, my way of breathing out of the box of conventions, like how you felt...I feel so stuffed sometimes with this radical homophobia. Thank you for your review!

**Brazgirl**: Your review made me laugh so hard, like most of your reviews! Hahaha! Thanks!

**Shaan**** Lien**: Er, I'm afraid I can't tell you, really – I have never read the books, so in truth I know nothing about the book characters. Sorry. But thank you for your review!

**Coolio02**: Really? I'm glad! Thank you much for your reviews!

**Erestor**: Wow, I was surprised to hear from you! Did I tell you that you're one of my favorite authors? ;) Anyway, Erestor's nightmares...I believe that everyone has a haunting nightmare or two that can surface at certain times, such as a storm. I mean everyone. ;) Sorry that this was not a coherent narrative of a story that you had expected – thank you so much for your review!

**LOTRFaith**: I think you don't need me to answer that question ;) Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
